The Girl Before You
by OverARainbow
Summary: Three years before fate had Lucifer and Chloe cross paths. Another girl landed in the devil's life. Well, in this case, she was on his roof. Life changes for the devil almost overnight as this strange girl changes everything he thought he knew about humans, and life itself. However, when his siblings threaten his new life will he be able to save it? and her? Warning: Serious themes
1. Chapter 1

"You're a monster!" A voice sneered at him as he walked down the halls of the hospital. The devil himself holding back the tears that longed to be free from his eyes. Knowing they couldn't escape because the words that the voices spoke were the truth.

"You let the only good thing in your life slip through your fingers!" Another voice cried as Lucifer ignored the the voice as he kept moving down the hallway. The world felt as if Amenidial had just shown up, and slowed time just to scold him. He almost laughed to himself at that. He should be scolded. He should be punished. He let her down.

"Chloe;" he whispered so faintly no one could hear it. He had been so close. So close.

She should have never been dragged into this. This was not what he wanted. He never wanted...this. To lose her. To loose the first good thing he had in his life in a long while.

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"Just letting everyone down as always!"

"She believed in you!"

Lucifer kept walking down the endless hallway as the noises refused to give up. Suddenly he found himself at her bedside. Chloe laid there motionless. Trixie draped over her lifeless body clinging onto her mother. Screaming and crying as if wanting to believe those tears will bring her mother back.

"You just weren't fast enough!"

"That girl has lost her mother now!"

"Monster!"

He quickly turned and moved out of the room. Chloe. His Chloe. He had been so close, and he screwed up. He had lost his light. His angel. He let her down.

Lucifer.

He had let everyone down. His greatest fear realized. That after millennia of loneliness. He had found his everything. The reason he woke up in the morning. He had found that again. He found his own light bringer, and he had lost her. He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony.

Lucifer!

His Chloe gone forever. He wouldn't see her again. He screamed again, turning his head towards the sky. Directing his pain towards the man responsible for his endless suffering. The man that took every good thing he had ever had away from him.

Lucifer! Please Lucifer!

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

The voices were approaching. He didn't care. He couldn't move a single muscle. Frozen in his own eternal pain. The voices, they could do whatever they pleased. He deserved to be punished. He deserved to suffer for letting her slip through his fingers. He deserved this.

Lucifer wake up!

Sweat dripped down his face as the familiar voice beckoning him to return to the waken world disappeared into the night. He groaned and pulled himself into a seated position in his bed.

It was empty just like it had been since he had gotten back from his little trip to Vegas. Even when candy had been there she slept in the guest house. His father knows that hadn't been used since…He shook that feeling away.

He slowly pulled himself out of his bed and dragged himself to the bar. He knew he wasn't gonna be able return to his bed after that hell of a dream. "No pun intended", he thought to himself. He poured himself a glass of scotch. Before making his way outside. The city of angels restless just as much as the devil that stood above it. He sipped his scotch as he sighed softly.

She had been close to dying. His Chloe. His everything. The fact that his father put her in his place was numbed by the fact that she was human. He was going to lose her. He was going to be alone. His father had put someone in his path that he could love. That would take away the pain for time. Just to be able to lose that person. Along with the fact that he could die around her just as easily. He couldn't. He couldn't force Chloe to be apart of this game she didn't choose. So his father tortured him once more forcing him to be in the same position he always was. Alone.

Alone again. And again. That's how it always was. Destined to be alone for all of time. He groaned a little to himself and threw the glass off the balcony.

"You think this is funny!" He screamed up at the sky. His anger starting to boil over. "Oh you just bloody love this don't you. Your son. The one who stood up for what he believed alone. Vilified! You just love this you ignorant sod!" Lucifer screamed so loud he was surprised the neighborhood didn't shake under the devil's wrath. His body shook violently with anger. His eyes blazing red, and a little sliver of bjs true form shone through. He let out another cry, before returning back to his bar. His form shifting between the ruler of hell, and the owner of lux as he did.

Everything was always taken away from him. Nothing could ever stay, he was the devil after all? Who the bloody hell cares about the devil? He fought back tears as he went to pour another glass of scotch. To his great annoyance there wasn't anymore glass. He growled and punched the counter, letting the marble crack under his force. As his hand punched the marble counter top the whole thing shook with great violence. Suddenly slipping through the cracks in between the drawers an envelope slipped out. As Lucifer let out a few loud breaths as he tried to control his form his red eyes took notice of the orange envelope on the floor.

"What the bloody-" he froze when he saw what it said. His body immediately relaxing, his eyes shifting back to normal.

"To Luci when you need it most."

His hands fumbled to pick it up. His hands shook with anger, and sadness as he clutched it in his hands. His eyes then gazed up at the ceiling. Looking right through the ceiling and staring up at the stars he couldn't see.

"It can't be." He muttered softly to himself. He was about to open the package when he froze again. _  
The good doctor had only been awaken by the third ring of her cell phone. Doctor Linda let out a soft sigh as she slowly sat up. He eyes barely able to make out the clock without her glasses on.

2:34 am.

She groaned again as she answered the phone. Not bothering to see how it was.

"H-hello." She said in a half annoyed half awake tone. Whoever had the nerve to call her at this hour was going to face the wrath of a very flexible therapist. Her nerves quickly calmed when she heard who was on the other line.

"D-doctor." The person sounded so afraid. So broken. Something she had never heard from this particular client before. Many times had she been called at late hours with people begging for help. To ease them away from the edge. To call them back to reality. However this time. When she heard it she could almost hear her heart shatter. A person with such high walls, sounding as if he was a kicked puppy.

"What's going on Lucifer?"

There was no response for what felt like an eternity to the doctor. She pulled herself into a seated position in her bed, the sheets slowly slipping off as she impatiently anticipated a response.

"I found an envelope...please doctor…"

She was out of bed immediately after those words left his mouth. "I'll be there in ten."

He was already at the door when she arrived. Even at 2:45am was impeccably well dressed as always. Though his hair was messy and unkept. His eyes bloodshot, with dark circles. Which only made his blood shot eyes all the more noticeable. If she didn't know him she would think he just look tired. This, however was Lucifer. The devil himself. He never looked tired. Never looked flustered. Never left himself look weak in the slightest. This however was an entirely different story. Linda who was still in her pajamas, with a light jacket draped over her shoulders. Let out a reassuring sigh to herself. Prepping for what was to come. She didn't say a word to him as she unlocked he door to her office and slipped inside.

Lucifer walked behind her, as he did it was only then did she notice the orange envelope in his hand. He clutched it close to his heart. Which made the therapist choke a little.

He probably wasn't one to realize a sentimental moment, even when he was the one doing it. However Linda knew, even without him saying a word. That whatever was inside the envelope was of great importance to him. Heck she knew that before he even came just from the way he sounded on the phone. She sat down and crossed her legs, sitting up straight. Looking at her client as she did.

Lucifer was looking down at the envelope. His hands holding tightly onto the precious package. His grip firm, but not even daring to crinkle the package in the slightest.

"I've never seen you like this before, Lucifer." The therapist said very softly as the devil slowly looked up at her. His dark eyes, piercing with sadness and pain. He cleared his throat a little.

"The detective is wrong, you know?"

"About?"

"Why I left her." He shifted a little as he said that.

"Why did you leave?" Linda ask softly. Knowing well he was dodging what was really going on. Though she would get him to spill soon enough. Any step forward was a good step forward.

"I've lost someone like her before."

"A pawn placed by your father to destroy you?" Linda said with a very soft chuckle. Trying to lighten to the mood anyway she could. Normally it would be Lucifer cracking jokes, but it seemed like the roles needed to be reversed a little this morning.

To her satisfaction that got a very faint chuckle from the lord of hell.

"Ten points to Linda." She told herself, as she started to relax a little.

Lucifer shook his head. "A friend." That caught Linda's attention. Lucifer had never talked about another "friend" before. Especially someone he alluded to as being as dear of a friend as the detective was to him.

"So you have more than one friend." Linda asked. The devil tensed a little and shook his head.

"I don't even have one friend at the moment."

Linda scoffed a little. "The detective isn't your friend?"

He turned his gaze towards the floor. "You don't understand doctor. She can't be around me."

"Whys that."

"Because he takes everyone I care about away from me!" He shot up to his feet, his eyes blazing red. His middle finger raised towards the sky. The doctor froze as he did this. She had only seen his face once, and only a few freak outs. However this, this was routed in nothing but pain. She took a few deep breaths calming herself back down knowing that Lucifer needed her right now.

"Lucifer." She spoke very gently. He seemed to instantly snap out of it. He turned and looked at her. Embarrassment and shame in his eyes as he sat back down. During this whole event the envelope never left his hand.

"What happened Lucifer."

"It's kind of a long story."

Linda chuckled a little. Nervousness in her voice as she did. Knowing a long story with Lucifer could lead to a whole morning's worth of trouble. "Well you did wake me up and drag me here at two in the morning."

"You didn't have to come." He mumbled. There was the Lucifer she knew.

"Come on Lucifer. You at least owe that much to me for waking me up in the middle of the night."

He let out a soft groan. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

Linda thought she saw a small smile on Lucifer's face after she said that. He sat back into the couch as he gently laid the envelope onto his lap.

"Her name was Callie." 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:This chapter discusses serious topics such as self harm, and suicide. The viewpoints of such subjects are from my own experiences, and will of course vary from others.

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, Lucifer or Maze. Callie is an OC other than that all others are owned by fox and vertigo.

Anyways, onto the chapter.

Chapter two Los Angeles 2012-June "That girl is bumming everyone out Lucifer." Maze teased as she nibbled at his ear. The demon sat on the counter her hands climbing over her master as he sipped his whiskey. The lord of hell smirked at the demon's words, and actions. Her touch on his skin lighting the flames of hell that lay hidden in his soul. She bit his ear again and he turned and looked at her. A mischievous grin on his face.  
"Why don't we go show her a good time, Maze." The demon hopped down from the bar eagerly as she tugged hard on the devil's arm.  
Lux was packed full of people looking for "sin" as Lucifer referred to it. Countless people dancing, boozing, and just having a good time. Exactly the way Lucifer liked it. Full of people. Full of new promises. New desires to pull from them. Since his two years on earth, he had learned so much about humans. About what they wanted, about what dirty little secrets they hide behind their eyes. He had learned that all humans desire a bit of sin. A bit of lust, and a whole lot of passion. However, in a night full of all of those things one woman stood out in the crowd. Women that none of his dancers, male or female could tempt in the slightest.  
She had sat there for an hour. Just staring at the drink Maze had brought her. Temptation from Lucifer to get her to sin. To live. However, the women hadn't even been tempted by that. She just stared at the drink, stirring it every now and then. For the most part, though she had remained still for the past hour. Ignoring any person that tried to communicate with her. Maze included. In the two years, they had run lux Lucifer and Maze had never witnessed that from a human before. You could say that deviance intrigued them. Maze smirked at Lucifer as they approached the table. Maze had always liked a challenge, and this woman defiantly was going to be one.  
The woman a who Lucifer had figured was only about twenty-one. Had hair that could rival the sun itself in pure brightness. It was haphazardly pushed to one side on her face, loose curls that appeared to be natural going in every which way. She wore a simple blue top and cut up shorts. She wore no makeup. Which in honesty she didn't really need it. While the devil had seen a more stunning woman in his centuries. She wasn't too hard on the eyes. Though she did seem out of place amongst the model like women and men that surrounded her.  
Lucifer to say the least was intrigued by her. A woman out of place. Not able to be swayed by him or his demon. "We'll see about that." He thought to himself as Maze and himself slipped into her booth.  
The women immediately took her gaze from her drink and stared up at the two beings from hell. Her blue eyes blazing a sort of look Lucifer had never seen before.  
"Um...hello?" The woman said hesitantly.  
Lucifer flashed his iconic smile as Maze moved closer to the women.  
"I think I could break her easily." Maze said as she slid into the booth and was but inches from the woman's face.  
"Um...what?" The woman who moved away from Maze slightly, almost falling out of the booth in the process said.  
"Down Maze, not just yet."  
The demon crossed her arms and let out a soft groan. She moved back towards Lucifer as she stared the woman across from her down.  
"Now what's a thing like you doing in a place like this?" Lucifer said as he folded his hands together.  
"I don't really think that's your business."  
The demon laughed a little at the woman's comment. "Oh, she's a bold one." Lucifer rolled his eyes at her comment and leaned forward a bit.  
"Oh Luv, it most certainly is."  
"Alright well, I'm not getting kidnapped, or dragged into the mafia tonight. So, goodbye." The woman grabbed the purse that had been laying by her feet and moved out of the booth. However, before she could fully stand she was pushed back down by Maze. Who had flung herself over the table in a split second.  
"Sit mortal." Maze said anger in her eyes.  
"Mortal?" The woman said with a look of shock from the fact that this woman had just thrown herself over the table at lightening speed.  
"I'm sorry I think we got off on the wrong foot," Lucifer said as he sipped his scotch.  
"Yeah, you could say that." The woman scoffed as she folded her arms.  
"Lucifer Morningstar, at your service," Lucifer said as he extended his hand out her.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer...Morningstar?"  
Lucifer groaned a little. "Why is it that everyone gets so hung up on the name?" Maze shrugged a little.  
"Maybe because it's the devil's name."  
"Ah, a religious type?"  
The woman scoffed. "Not by choice I assure you. The family is devout Catholics they refuse to let me or another of my other siblings be any other way." She leaned back a little into the booth, trying to relax slightly. Even though the man sitting across from her had the same name as the creature her parents blamed every bad thing on.  
"So you're not religious yourself?" Lucifer asked intrigued by her previous comment.  
"Not anymore." She said as she unfolded her arms. "Can I ask what this has to do with anything."  
"We noticed…"  
"You're being completely boring." Mazes interrupted.  
"Yes exactly." Lucifer retorted as he gave his demon a slight glance of annoyance.  
The woman shrugged a little. "I guess. But why does that give you any right to come over here and start asking all these questions?"  
Maze laughed loudly at that. Never had the devil himself been talked to in such a manner. Most people even after just learning his name tended to tenses up. Freeze in place. Not able to defend them when this started to get heated. However, this woman wasn't that way. She refused to let him push her in any way. Even if it was just asking questions about herself.  
Lucifer let out a soft sigh. Never had someone been this hard to break before. He knew that he was gonna have to do this the easy way, instead of the hard way. He places both elbows on the table and leaned forward. His dark eyes looking into hers.  
"Tell me, what is it that you desire."  
The girl froze as Lucifer started to pull out her inner most desires.  
"W-what I want…" she stammered a little.  
"Yes, darling. Tell what you truly desire." Lucifers smirk grew as he leaned closer towards the women. His powers on full force trying to drag out every little morsel of what her true desires were.  
"I want...more than anything...is to die."  
The devil immediately pulled back. Not expecting that at all. A girl born and raised as a Catholic wishing to take her own life. While he wasn't one to learn about his father's followers, he was aware of what Catholics thought of taking one's own life. While he was sickened by the idea of a damaged soul suffering more than they already were. He knew his father didn't take kindly to his creations throwing away what he had given them. Though this never led to any of those souls going to hell. Unless they did truly deserve it. He, of course, made sure of that.  
Maze turned and looked at Lucifer a look of shock also on her face. The demon was also not expecting that to be this human's deepest darkest desire.  
Lucifer cleared his throat a little and turned his focus back to the girl. "Now, why do you want that?"  
She looked back at him. Her blue eyes piercing his with a look of pure sadness. "Because what's the point?"  
"So, then why don't you go and do it?" Maze blurted "Um...excuse me?" The women said clearly having a look of hurt and shock on her face.  
Lucifer glared at Maze. A hint of hellfire that only she could see in his eyes. Though Maze ignored it and allowed another senseless comment out of her mouth.  
The girl quickly rose to her feet and took off. Not saying another word to them.  
"Mazikien!" Lucifer growled as his eyes pierced red.  
"What?" The demon asked with a shrug. "All humans are gonna die at some point. Why does it matter when it happens."  
"It matters because a life shouldn't end so quickly." He growled again.  
The demon just sneered at him. "When did you start caring for these creatures?"  
"I'm not. However telling them what to do and how to do is my Father's business. Even if one wants to do something such as taking their own life. We don't push them that way Maze. It only leads to trouble."  
Maze just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said before getting up and walking away.  
Lucifer sighed and sipped his scotch again. Part of him wanted to go to after her, though Maze was right. When did he, the lord of hell start caring about these humans? The very creatures that were the reason he fell in the first place, well at least part of ignored his urges to go after her and stayed in the booth. The blaring noise of the club slowly fading away in his mind, as he drifted into his own deep thought.

"Um, sir is this your building?"  
Lucifer had zoomed out for who knows how long. Not paying attention to anything that had been happening around him. His mind lost in what had happened with the girl from earlier. He knew Maze should be punished later for what she had said. Though he only planned to punish her in the bedroom. Though he was sure the girl was fine. Humans were always consumed by their emotions. Not able to control their own feelings for longer than a few moments. He had seen this type of thing happen numerous time, and nothing had ever come of it.  
"Sir."  
Lucifer finally pulled himself out of his own mind when the voice spoke then did Lucifer notice it was a police officer.  
He flashed a devilish smile at the male officer. "Ah, yes the entertainment is here."  
The officer didn't seem to be amused by that. He scowled at Lucifer before speaking again. "Sir, this is your building correct?"  
"Why, yes it is officer. And what is it that I may help you with."  
"There's a girl on the roof."  
"Bloody hell!"

The cool breeze of the early summer morning blew Callie's hair in every which way as she clutched her toes on the edge of the building. That man inside. The man that named himself after the devil had been correct. She scoffed a little. Thinking for a moment that maybe her families words about the way Callie had been feeling being the devil's work could possibly be true. Though she knew in all reality it was just there way of blaming the devil for things they couldn't understand.  
They had always done that. Her entire life anything that had gone wrong was 'the devil's work' which Callie had always thought was absurd why would the devil bother with petty things such as human emotions? She shook her head realizing that this wasn't the time to let her family's religious brainwashing get to her.  
No, this was a time to finally be free from all of that. To be free from her family. The lonely existence she had. Free from the pain she had suffered through for the past five years. To no longer be nothing but a disappointment to her family. To no longer be the child that had never done what her parents wanted her to do. This was the time for all of that to be over. She took a deep sigh, as she closed her eyes.  
"You know, that's really not wise." A suave man spoke from behind her.  
Callie immediately stepped back from the edge. "What the hell?"  
"Oh, no need to bring my old job into this Luv," Lucifer said as he flashed a smile.  
She groaned a little. "Just what I need right now. The guy who calls himself the devil."  
"Not just calls Luv," Lucifer spoke softly as he took a few slow steps towards her.  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Right, yeah sure. And I thought my family were the nutty ones."  
"Trust me you're not the only one with family issues," Lucifer said with a scoff. The wind picking up and pushing Lucifer's coat in the wind. Callie wrapped her arms around her tightly as she stared towards the ground.  
"Ok, if you are somehow the devil. Answer this for me. If I jump where do I go?"  
Lucifer was puzzled by her question. It was odd for a human to just go and accept the fact that he the literal devil. Thought Lucifer chalked that off to the fact that she was in a moment of weakness and pain. A type of pain Lucifer felt all the too often.  
"What does your family believe?" Lucifer said firmly. He took another step towards her. The wind picking up a bit more.  
"That if I take my own life. Take away the gift God has given me, I will go to hell."  
Lucifer couldn't help but laugh. Callie scowled at him a little. He saw that and stopped laughing.  
"I'm sorry, but why all you humans believe that I will never know."  
"So, I won't go to hell?" She said turning her attention to the tall dark possible devil that stood behind her."  
"Of course not, Luv. I make sure souls that are damaged like yours go where the belong. To heaven. Though I think it's overrated, you lot seem to like the idea a whole lot. That way you get the rest they deserve." It was true. Lucifer had been doing it for centuries. He never thought those who had suffered like that should go to hell. Of course, those who suffered and hurt others as a result did. However, souls like the girl in front of him didn't.  
She let out a soft sigh and stepped closer to the edge. Lucifer's eyes went wide, but before he could even blink the girl collapsed onto the ground of the roof. Lucifer blinked once or twice before he saw what had caused the girl to collapse. Maze had clean struck her on the back of the head. A blow hard and fast enough to knock the girl out, but not cause her any harm.  
"Bloody hell, Maze."  
"What? You didn't want her to jump off did you?"

Lucifer carried the women downstairs, after assuring all the officers and EMT's that she would be perfectly safe from self-harm in his care. He was a little baffled at how they accepted that so easily, though it must have been his devilish charm giving him an extra hand as always. He carried her to one of the many sweets in his building. Ignoring mazes protests. Though reassuring her saying it was only for the night.  
He took her to one of the sweet and gently laid her down on the bed. He pushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face, off to the side. As he did he noticed something.  
On the back of her neck, was something that made the devil himself wince. On the back of her neck was a branding, of a cross.  
"Bloody hell." He whispered trying his best to keep his voice down. Her family. Religious wankers his arse, these people were far worse than that.  
_

Welp the story is starting to pick up a bit. Let me know what you think in the comments it helps alot. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey guys, hope everyone is recovered from that finale. Also I hope this chapter does not come out as wonky as the last one did...**

* * *

Callie stirred in her sleep, as sunlight hit her cheeks. Her mind refused to let her slip back into consciousness. Her body refusing to come back too after the events of the night before. Then suddenly she remembered the events of the night before and shot up. Silk sheets wrapped around her body. Her heart skipped a beat, until she realised she was still in her clothes from the day before. She sighed a slight sigh of relief, before another question popped into her mind.

Where was she?

She slipped out of bed. The sheets falling gracefully to the floor as she walked towards the window of the room she found her in. She froze terror as she looked out the window.

"High...very, very high!" She squeaked. As she took a jump backwards from the window. Before she jumped away from the window her mind was able to gather enough information as to her location. Busy streets, and large skyscrapers in the distance. A light layer of smog covered the city below. Los Angeles, she was still in Los Angeles. Her mind continued to slowly put to pieces of the puzzle together as she walked around the room she was currently in. It was exquisitely decorated which told her whoever had done this had impeccable taste, or just to much time on their hands. The walls were marble, giving the room an accident feeling. The decor was red and black, everything. With a fancy chair that seemed more like a throne in the corner of the room by the window. She finally started to piece it together.

The decor.

The colours.

The tall ass building in the middle of the city of Angeles itself.

"Lucifer." She muttered to herself.

"Ah, yes speak of me." Her head whipped to where the voice was coming from. There in the doorway was the man from last night. His hair perfectly combed. He wore what Callie could only assume was a very expensive suit, and an almost maniacal looking smile to match.

"What on god's name is going on!"

He scoffed a little at her comment as he made his way through the room. "Please let's not talk about my father right now."

"Right of course, he's the 'devil'" Callie thought to herself.

"Anyways, I think you should be thanking me." He sat down in he chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands ever so swiftly. Lucifer stared at her his dark eyes focused on the girl that stood before him. The girl he couldn't seem to crack, until he broke her in half. A human that had peaked the devils interest. A girl born of faith, to a family who abused the faith they so loyally believed in.

Their on the back of her neck was a brand of a cross. "Bloody hell."

A person who rebelled as he did. Maze had told him that countless humans had rebelled against their families, or against society. That it wasn't uncommon, and that made this girl in no way special. Perhaps she was right. That this human was no different from the rest...however. The devil found himself interested in her.

"And why should I be thanking you?" Callie said crossing her arms, and pulling the devil out of his own mental state.

"For saving your life of course." He said flashing his iconic devilish smile.

Callie rolled her eyes at the proclaimed devil. "Right, yeah I'm pretty sure I had it under control." She said brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I doubt that. You humans, always fighting. Even if it's with one's own self." He unfolded his hands and leaned forward. "Besides, it looked like you were about to jump."

"Trust me, I wasn't." Callie said turning away from him.

"Didn't look that way."

"If I was gonna jump I would have done it by down." She said her back still turned away from Lucifer.

His hand moved up and stroked his five o'clock shadow. Wondering what exactly she meant by this statement. Before he could ask she spoke up.

"So how did I get in here?" She said moving over and sitting down on the bed. Her gaze fixed on him.

"Well, after Maze tazed you…"

"She what?!"

"Wasn't my idea darling, trust me. Maze...is just not one to waste time. Nor one to get caught up in emotions. Especially human emotions."

Callie made a face at him, as she started to play with her hair nervously. "So, if she isn't human. Than what it she?"

"Oh, come now. You should be able to figure that out. Devil." He said gesturing to himself. "So she of course is my loyal demon."

"Ah, yes of course." Callie said with a forced laugh. The man in front of her was clearly crazy. Though she found it easier to just play along. He seemed utterly consumed by his delusions so no point in fighting them.

"So after Maze knocked you out. We brought you back into one of the apartments in the building." Lucifer said firmly.

"So you own the whole building?"

"You'd be surprised how well hell pays." He said with a wild smirk. Though Callie had a more puzzled expression on her face. The self proclaimed devil, and his...demon. Talked her out of jumping, and then brought her in for the night. That didn't make any sense. The devil, at least according to her family, and the faith they believed in. Was evil. Merciless. The creator of all mankind's sins and strifes. The creator of the pain she felt in her chest. The reason she felt the way she did. It was all because of the devil. She shook her head at him.

"None of this makes any sense. If you're the devil, then why did you save me, aren't you. You know 'evil'?" She knew it wasn't a question she should ask. She knew she shouldn't question someone like that. She couldn't help it though. It's all she ever did. She questioned everything, and it pushed her away from her own family. Her eyes met his again, as she saw him tense up. His hand gripping the armrest so hard it looked as if he might just rip it right off.

"I'm not evil." He grumbled. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be vilified. My bloody father did this!" He rose to his feet and stepped towards her. Callie hesitated but held her ground. To stubborn and mortified to let this man make her move from where she sat. "I am not what everyone thinks." He growled.

"I-I know…I never said you were." She murmured. "I'm just trying to understand why someone who claims to be what everyone sees as evil, would save someone's life."

He scoffed a little as he stared down at her. "I may not understand you tiny humans, but I realise you all deserve to live your life. It shouldn't be cut short."

Callie didn't say anything she just nodded. Lucifer sighed and ran his hand through his hair and turned and walked away. He headed down the hall out of the apartment.

"That didn't go well, shame really. Was hoping she was gonna be my new toy." Maze who was leaning against the wall said, as she sexually licked one of her "toys." One of the two blades she had brought from hell that she cherished as if they were her own spawns. Lucifer ignored her and kept walking. "Oh please, you can't really be upset at this pathetic human. You really think she was gonna be grateful for what you did?"

He stopped at turned to face her. "I wasn't expecting anything, Mazikeen."

She laughed a little. "Of course you weren't." She said sarcastically. "You were just expecting at least one human to see a different side of you, but she didn't did she? They never do Lucifer. Face it, they're just tiny humans anyways. It doesn't matter what they think."

Her words angered the devil, and swiftly grabbed her neck. Thrusting her up against the wall with such great force the entire wall shook with his wrath. "Tread very carefully Maze."

Callie squealed a little when she heard the loud noise, and moved off the bed.

Lucifer's eyes glowed red as he had Maze locked in his grip. Maze just laughed again.

"Y-you want that pathetic mortal to like you?" She said between breaths. "You've grown soft Lucifer!"

Callie moved towards the doorway as she heard a women audibly gasp. She poked her head out of the door way, just to see the proclaimed devil slam the so called "demon" against the wall, causing a visible hole in the wall.

"You forgot who you're dealing with!" He growled as his grip tightened on Maze.

Callie's hand flung over her mouth, as she tried to her best to muffled her terrified cries. She squeezed her eyes shut as she backed away from the doorway. This man was absolutely insane. Callie needed to get out of their, and that women...the so called demon away from that man. She quickly fumbled around the room looking for anything she could find that could. She ran into the bathroom and pulled out the bar for a towel rack, and gripped it tightly in her hands.

Lucifer's grip on mazes neck loosened and maze dropped to the floor with an audible thud. Callie heard the noise, and slowly started to head towards the hallway.

Maze started to chuckle a little. "There's the king of hell I know." She said with a smirk on her face. "Bloody hell maze!" Lucifer said running his hand in annoyance through his hair. "You should know better than to threaten me like that."

Maze chuckled again. "But it's so much fun." Lucifer just groaned at the demons remark.

Callie who hand been ignoring their words, had proceeded to sneak up behind Lucifer while he was distracted with Maze. While the demon had seen her coming, she proceeded to not warn her boss. Where was the fun in that?

Callie used all the force that her five foot four and a hundred and twenty pound body could muster, and slammed the pole into the side of the man's head.

* * *

It was quiet in heaven for once, something Azrael had very rarely experienced when she was back home. Which wasn't very often to begin with. Always busy with taking human souls to where they belonged. A job that kept the angel of death away from home. Though she was pleased by the silence, as it gave her time to do the only thing that kept her sane. Meditate. She had just closed her eyes when the door to her chamber flung open, and caused her eyes to shot open.

"Azy! Your home little sister!" Azrael let out a groan of annoyance at the intruder. She closed her eyes again, trying to go back to meditation, though she figured all hope of this had now been lost. She heard the man walk closer to where she sat. She groaned again.

"Whatever it is Uriel, I'm not going to be apart of it." The angel of death said firmly to her older brother.

Uriel sat beside her, and placed a hand on her leg. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. He immediately pulled away.

"I knew you would respond that way, you haven't had your meditation today." She just kept glaring at him.

"Now who's fault would that be?" Azrael questioned.

"I know, I know. I saw all this coming. However their are more pressing matters at hand sister."

Azrael rose her eyebrow in question. "And what are these matters?"

"It's about Lucifer." Uriel said. A bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"What about Lucifer? He's in hell, why should we be concerned with him?"

Uriel chuckled a little nervously. "I need to start using my future sight to shorten these conversations. Lucifer isn't in hell anymore sister, you clearly have been too busy to notice."

Azrael laughed a little.

"Knew that would be your response." She rolled her eyes and shoved him hard in the shoulder. "Kn-" She shot him a look before he could continue. He gulped a little and nodded. "Right, Lucifer left hell and is now on earth."

"So...why does that really matter?" Azrael knew her older brother was always one to desire things his way. She had always had a feeling he would leave one day, she knew Uriel had also always known he would. It was just a matter of time. Now it seemed like he truly had, and it was a concern. It was a concern to the family. Lucifer was unpredictable, well to everyone but Uriel. Which was probably why he was coming to her about this. She knew exactly what was going on. Their father was now fed up with Lucifer's behavior and demanded him be brought back to hell. As always though it was up to her, or one of her other siblings to take care of the problem.

"We have to take him back sister. Our father asked me to do so."

"Since you'll know his every move?"

Uriel nodded with a smug grin on his face. "Father entrusted me with this task, and I now ask you to assist me."

Azrael sighed a little. "Give me a few minutes to grab some things."

 **Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing it really helps to keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

The devil didn't even flinch when the steel pole made contact with the side of his face.

"What the hell…" Callie said as she dropped the pole.

Lucifer turned and glared at her. The fires of hell showing for a brief moment, before fading away again.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Lucifer said standing up straight and looking down at Callie. She backed away slowly.

"You were...strangling her," Callie said as she pointed to Maze. The demon however just shrugged.

"Happens kind of a lot."

Lucifer shot her a look as if to say, _"not helping Maze."_

"Wait he...strangles you a lot," Callie said baffled by that statement.

"Not like it really hurts."

"Yes, Maze thank you. Continue to terrify the mortal more."

"They're all afraid of you anyways, might as well start early." She said as she stepped towards Callie sticking her tongue out at her as she did.

"Mazikeen please." The devil muttered as she frustratingly ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok, what the actual hell is up with you too!" Callie snapped backing away from them again. "First you guys tell me to end my life. Then proceed to stop me, by tazing me might I add."

Maze chuckled at that.

"Then you take me in, and then you two start fighting and…" Callie froze suddenly. Dropping down to her knees as fear crippled her from nowhere.

Maze tensed up as well, backing away from Callie and her boss. Lucifer took two swift strides over to Callie's side. He gently squeezed her arm pulling her onto her feet. She could barely stand on her own as tears kept streaming from her eyes. Maze kept backing away.

"L-Lucifer…" mazikeen said in a tone that almost sounded like fear to the devil. Something he didn't think a demon could ever possibly knew there was one thing that could do that to a demon. Along with sending a human into a state of pure dismay.

"Azrael." He muttered softly.

He wrapped his arm around Callie as he brought her back to the apartment. He gently laid her down on the bed. She curled up in a ball, tears continuously streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried in between sobs.

Lucifer froze at her words. Knowing that they weren't for him. Instead, they were towards something or someone else. A faint memory of a distant voice that was now front and center nagging at her soul. Begging her for to acknowledge that memory, and dwell in its sorrow. There wasn't anything he could do for her at the moment, except find Azrael and get her out of here.

He quickly strolled out of the room passing maze as he did.

"Stay here." He ordered the demon, who didn't listen as pure usual. Maze proceeded to follow him down to the elevator. Fear still nagging at the back of her mind, but she continued to fight it off. Following her boss willingly instead.

They entered the elevator and Lucifer pulled out a lighter and lit a cigaret.

"This isn't good…"

"No, Maze it truly bloody isn't."

The elevator dinged and the two of them strolled out of the box. Lucifer took a drag of his cigaret as they approached the stairs. Maze gripped one of her blades as they got to the staircase.

Below they could see two beings.

Women in a dark blue dress sat with her legs crossed at one of the tables. One side of her head was shaved, while the rest of her long blonde hair curled down her neck. She wore no makeup but had a nose piercing in the symbol of a star. Something that most likely was a sign of silent protest in a sense towards the banishment of her brother. The one who created the stars themselves. A sight that many of their other siblings now despised. Her gaze was focused on Lucifer's, as a tiny smile crept on her face.

While beside her sat Uriel. Who looked as flustered as always. His short scruffy stature looked no different than the last time Lucifer had seen him several millennia ago. He wore his typically brown outfit as he rose to his feet, his hands folded together.

"Ah, Lucifer I was just telling Any here that you would be making an appearance at any moment."

"Well hate to keep my fans waiting." He sucked on his cigaret again as Maze and him descended the stairs completely in sync.

Uriel let out a forced laugh. "Just as I predicted again, starting off with a joke. Glad to see thing never change with you. Always keeping things within the patterns."

"Wouldn't want to throw you off your game little brother." Lucifer put his cigaret out on one of the trays. He walked over to where is two siblings sat.

Smiling at Azrael as he did. "Azy, mind putting your little field down so my dear friend can relax?" Lucifer said gesturing towards Maze who still seemed flustered.

Azrael gave the demon a look and then looked back at her older brother. "Does she promise to be a good little demon."

Maze clenched her fists at that, as Azrael smirked at her.

"Yes, Mazikeen promises to be a very good demon for our guests."

Azrael clenched her eyes shut, and took a deep breath. Instantly releasing the demon and anyone else who happened to be nearby from death's fear.

Callie's eyes shot open as her breathing started to slow back down and she started to gain control of her body again. Her mind was fuzzy and everything was a little bit muffled by the attack she had just had.

Lucifer. The demon. Where did they go? What on earth had just happened? She pulled herself off the bed as she wobbly started to wander down the hall towards the elevator.

"So what may I ask brings you to here?" Lucifer said as he leaned against a table. Maze moved over next to him and sat down.

"Ah, dear brother I think you know exactly why we are here," Uriel said with a slight smile.

"Doing father's dirty business as always are we?"

"We are just following the plan that Father has for us. Unlike you."

Lucifer let out a loud laugh, as maze chuckled a little as well. "Right, the plan that had me vilified and damned to hell for all eternity. Yeah, not a big fan of that."

Callie moved over to the elevator and pushed the button taking her down to the main lobby where Lux was. She tapped her foot softly as the elevator slowly descended down to the lobby. Her mind trying to figure out exactly what was going on. That man had barely flinched when she slammed a pole into his head.

 _"I'm the devil."_

She shook her head. She had seen the face of the devil at a young age, and he sure as heck wasn't a tall dark handsome man with a thick British accent. She knew that for sure. However none of this made sense. The strength. The ability to brush of her attack like it was nothing. Granted she wasn't the strongest person there was, however, most people would have at least stumbled or taken a few moments to recover from that blow. Maybe...he was telling the truth.

"Brother, that was your own doing," Uriel said with a smirk as instantly Lucifer was throwing his fist with intense speed towards Uriel's face. With one swift motion, Uriel blocked with a cocky grin. "You really need to start attacking with your head, not your ego Sameal."

The devil growled at that but relaxed shortly after. Trying to not let his emotions control him like his brother said they would. "You know I don't go by that anymore."

Uriel was about to say something back when the ding of the elevator reaching ground level could be heard in the distance.

"Are we not alone brother," Azreal said in a nervous tone.

The angel of death wasn't afraid of mortals. She actually was quite found of them. However, Uriel, on the other hand, saw humans as low lives. Things that could be messed with for his own amusement. He would come down and play with them to cause wars. Plagues, and other disasters.

"A human," Uriel said with another satisfied grin.

"Of course not. Why would a mortal be hanging out when the club isn't even open."

"Unless someone snuck in." Maze spoke up. "I'll go see what it is."

Callie had barely taken a step when Maze came out of nowhere and wrapped her hands around Callie's mouth. Muffling her cries as she did.

"If you wanna live, and not get any of us killed. You stay low and stay silent." She whispered into Callie's ear. A ripple of fear went through Callie's body as she slowly nodded.

"Good." Maze said as she pointed to a corner that was hidden by darkness. Callie didn't hesitate and hide in the spot that the demon told her to.

Ok, now things were extremely weird. What was so dangerous that she had to stay hidden or they could all get killed. Maybe these two were some kind of drug lords.

She quieted her thoughts when she heard voices start again.

"Lucifer father needs you back in hell."

The devil laughed again. "Yeah, um ok. How about. I'm not doing that." He said crossing his arms.

"I knew you would say it."

"Cut the pattern crap, you angelic pushover." Maze said as she spat down at his feet.

Lucifer and Azrael both put themselves in between the angel and demon within a heartbeat.

"I thought you had your scum sucking demon under control, brother."

"I don't really control her Uriel, Maze does as she pleases." The demon smirked at her boss's brother when he said that.

Uriel groaned and took a step away from Maze, as Lucifer and Azrael took a step back as well.

"This is merely a warning brother. Father won't be happy for much longer. Once he has run out of patience we will be back, and we will not be merciful. To you or anyone that may come in the way."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Sounds great, I'll be looking forward to your next visit little brother."

Uriel didn't say another word. He proceeded to walk out of the club motioning for Azreal to follow as he did. Azrael paused for a moment and looked at her brother. She did a double take to make sure Uriel was out of earshot.

"You better keep that human extremely far away, or very close Lucifer." She said as Uriel called her name from down the hall. "Please, stay safe." She said kissing his forehead before running off after Uriel.

Lucifer rubbed his temples in frustration. "Where is that girl, Maze?" Lucifer asked his eyes squeezed shut as he kept rubbing his temples.

"W-who were they…" Callie said as she slowly descended down the stairs.

"Those were his good for nothing angelic siblings."

"You guys really like keeping up with the whole devil theme, don't you?"

"It's kind of all we have known." Maze said firmly as she walked over to the bar. Pouring herself and Lucifer a drink. Lucifer walked over and grabbed the drink, taking a slow sip of the whiskey.

"It's the truth...isn't it?" Callie said again softly as she walked over to the bar.

They statement got his attention instantly. He put down his glass and stared at her. "Wait you believe me?"

"Maybe not fully, but all of this seems to elaborate for it not to be real. Unless your drug dealers."

Mazikeen let out a loud laugh. "Oh, I wish." She said slapping her leg in the process. Lucifer smiled a little at Callie's statement.

"So, who were those people?"

"I would hardly call those two "people"." Maze started using air quotes around the word people.

"Those were two of my siblings."

"And your siblings are what?"

"Angels." Maze and Lucifer said in annoyed tone together.

"Good for nothing daddy loving c-" Lucifer put his hand up to stop Maze before she could finish. Maze rolled her eyes at his censorship. "You're no fun." She teased as she took a sip of her drink.

"And let me guess, they want you to go home?" Callie said as she leaned onto the bars counter top.

"Apparently, my vacation is over." Lucifer took a final sip of his drink before sitting down and slipping off his suit jacket. He undid the top button of his suit, as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"Are you gonna listen," Calle said turning and looking at him.

Lucifer turned and smiles at her. "Of course not. Where's the fun in doing as you're told? You sure seem like you're someone who breaks the mold."

Callie scoffed at that. "Hardly. All I did was disagree with my family's beliefs and they started to believe I was some kind of evil being."

"Is that why you have that...cross on your back?"

Callie let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Yeah...something like that. Now I could use a drink."

Maze moved like lightening as she poured Callie as drink and slid it to her. "A little bit of poison for the soul." She said with a smirk.

"Um, thanks," Callie said with a stifled laugh. She took a small sip of the scotch before putting the drink back down.

"So, what brings you to Los Angeles," Lucifer asked turning to focus on her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"You could probably figure out that much."

Callie nodded. "Yeah, I think you got me there. Alright, I came here to be away from my family. Along with becoming a songwriter."

Now that really got the Devils interest. As time slowly ticked on back in hell. The devil spent his days keeping himself busy with torture. However, when the day's work came to an end you could typically find him in his house. Playing the piano that he had taken down with him during one of his trips to Earth. Playing every chance he got. Allowing his expression to be heard from song. At least that's how he had seen humans doing it.

"A writer. Very interesting."

 _"You better keep her very far away, or extremely close brother."_

"How would you like a job?" Lucifer said softly to Callie.

Callie and Maze sat there with their mouths open.

"You can't be serious." They both said at the same time.

"Indeed I am."

Maze moved over to him and pulled him off the stool. "Give us a moment." She said as she dragged him up the stairs, and away from earshot of Callie.

"Have you gone mad! We don't just take in humans!"

"Oh please Maze, it's just one. For a short period of time might I add. If either of those feathered freaks knew that this girl had any connection at all to me. It could easily be a bloody disaster."

"That's why we just send her off, get her out of here."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "No, that's what they would want."

"Oh really, or is it just not what you want."

He growled at little at her statement. She put her hands up in defense. "Just saying, when have you cared about humans."

"I don't. This is just different. She is different."

Maze crossed her arms and shot him a look. "I'm not discussing this anymore Maze. It's happening." He turned away from her and headed backward down the stairs.

Leaving the demon alone up at the top of the staircase. Her fists clenched as she wondered what human illnesses her once heartless boss had been infected with.

Callie turned and watched him walk back over to her. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Just Maze being a worry wart as always."

"So, wait you are really offering me a job, here?" She said not fully believing the man that stood before her.

"Why yes. As my DJ." He said pointing to his set on the corner of the club.

"A DJ…"

"You wanna write songs well then you gotta learn from the best, luv." He flashed his devilish smile again. "As well as stay here."

Her mouth dropped open. "S-stay here...ok what's going on. Why are you just inviting me into your home."

He stifled a little laugh. "Cause I don't wanna get sued after the other night's fiasco."

Callie let out a loud laugh but realized he was serious. "Oh, you're being honest."

"Devil never lies."

"The Bible would say otherwise."

That got another smile from him. However, it wasn't the whole truth. Yes, he feared some kind of legal endeavor after the other night, though that's something he could easily get out of. However with his siblings wandering around. A human that had gotten close to him, even for a few moments was in danger. A human with cracks in her soul did not deserve to be taken so soon. He was gonna make sure of that. Why did he want to do this for her, for a human? He had no clue. He just knew it had to be done.

* * *

Over the course of next few days, Callie moved her things into the apartment a few floors below Lucifer's penthouse. The devil and his demon had been nothing but useless during the move. Always off doing other things, and in some cases other people. Callie swore she saw Maze go through ten men in the course of an hour.

Lucifer had been off trying to figure out why his siblings were back. Walking around with several books, and muttering phrases in other languages. Even praying at some points. A feat that the devil himself very rarely took part in. Only when the devil was scared did he call to the heaven above for some swift answers. However, as always the wankers didn't answer. So it was back to books and research the old way.

Callie had finally moved in when he walked in an old book in hand as the sun started to set behind the Los Angeles skin line.

"Ah, lovely you're unpacked." He sat down in a chair near the window of the room. "Now I need your help. Your family is the holy type."

"So is yours." She said as she adjusted a painting on the wall.

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Neither am I." She said with a smirk, that almost made the devil go cross.

"Can you stop being a smart ass."

"Only after you stop." She said plopping down on her bed. He quickly rose to his feet and growled a little. Callie froze instantly, dropping down onto the bed in the process. "S-sorry." She muttered softly.

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "No, I am. Didn't mean to lose my cool it's just…"

"Your siblings…"

He nodded to her. "Still amazed you are taking to this so easily."

She shrugged a little. "I've seen the devil's face before. It was kind of hard not to believe you after a bit of time." He shot her a look, but she just waved it off. "Story for another time." She had seen it before. Maybe not the same one, but she had seen it before. Sensed it in him. She knew his words were the truth.

The devil decided to just let that one slide for now. Honestly not wanting to get into it at the moment. "Anyways, back to me." He said with a smirk. "According to old scriptures. As a protection towards heaven's wrath. Sinners would use pure souls to protect them."

Callie laughed loudly at that. "You, of all beings believe that?"

Lucifer blushed instantly. "W-well…" he was flustered. A sensation he had never felt before. He huffed a little and crossed his arms. "I surely should be one to believe this stuff. Since I know how upstairs is run."

"Ok, so is that true."

The devil ran his hand through his hair again. "W-well...no."

Callie just smirked again. "So then a pure soul isn't gonna work."

Lucifer sighed running his hand through his hair again. Knowing it had been a stupid thing to think of. It's just...after all this time. After being left alone for a year. Right when things start going in a good way, they have to show up. They have to take everything away from him as always. They had to come back and ruin it again. It confused and fogged up the devil's mind. There was only one thing that would clear it.

Sex.

Pure release of the bodies utter most desires. Callie had yet to have slept with him and she was right in front of him.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Linda sputtered pulling the flustered devil out of his story. "You use sex as a way to clear your mind?"

"Well of course doctor, what else would you use it for?"

"Um, intimacy. Love. Compassion. Passion." Linda said trying to wrap her sleep deprived mind around what he was saying. "So you're saying when you have sex it's because you need clarity about what's going on in your life? That it helps you see?"

"Well, I suppose so...what does this have to do with anything Doctor?"

"Nothing...just needed to get some actual progress out of all of this."

Lucifer huffed a little and leaned back in the coach. "May I continue now?"

"Yes, yes please do."

* * *

He moved out of the chair and onto the bed where she sat. He took his hand and placed them on her shoulders. Callie's eyes went wide as he pushed her down on the bed.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted and she kneed him off of her. His lengthy body falling onto the floor with a thud.

"What the hell is right," he thought to himself as he looked up at her from the floor. Had a human just denied him sex? Him!?

"Lucifer what was that!" Callie said glaring down at him.

"I-I um...should go."

"Yeah, you should," Callie said crossing her arms. As the devil stumbled to his feet and moved out of the room.

What was going on with him? What was wrong with him? A human couldn't be doing this to him. A human couldn't deny him what he needed. Though he wondered how did she manage to do that?

Flustered and frustrated and headed back up to his penthouse.

Maze who was lurking in the shadows had heard all that had just happened. Her hand gripped on one of her blades.

"Humans, a dangerous kind."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me. Alright onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **2012**

 **September 3rd**

Callie had gotten used to working and living with the literal devil. Every day was pretty much the same. Wake up. Avoid possibly running into him and one of his many sexual escapades. Which was easier said than done. Though Lucifer always seemed slightly uncomfortable around Callie. Especially when he brought a partner over to his loft. If Callie was in the elevator with him. He would freeze up, stumble over his words. Acting like a teenage boy trying to muster up the courage to talk to his crush.

Callie wouLd then carry on with her day. Setting up her music for the night, as well as making sure everything was working correctly.

At the start, she would trip over the wires nightly. Well, she still did that, almost tipping over the entire DJ set just the night before. She tried her best to keep the cords hidden. Along with everything else setup. However, her attempts were always in vain. Something always seemed to go wrong. No matter how much she prepared. She had half expected Lucifer to have fired her by now. Though, to her surprise, he hadn't. Not yet at least. Though then again he barely spoke to her. Saying the occasionally awkward line here or there to her if they were caught in a weird situation. Along with telling her any song requests for the night, or when to take a break so he could play.

The first time she had heard him play the piano she had been taken completely off guard. hearing his playing seep through the walls as she rode the elevator up one night. She had stopped and held the door open on her floor for several minutes. Just listening to him play. She didn't have the courage or the balls to go up and listen to him in person. So she just stood there listening until the elevator doors almost slammed right into her arms and she jumped out of the cart avoid getting crushed.

Now she had gotten accustomed to it. He played pretty much every night. Sometimes signing. Sometimes not. She would always sit off in a both far away from where he played pretending to not listen. Pretending not to care. Though she always held onto every word.

After he would play, she would get back to her set. Play into the early hours till the club closed. Then take another ride in silence back up to her floor. Maze and Lucifer always in the car with her. Neither of them hardly ever said a word. Then she would get up and do it all over again.

Lucifer was strolling into the elevator going down, a short blonde clung to his arm. As they got in and headed down to the ground floor. However, the elevator had another plan. It stopped suddenly on Callie's floor. The devil immediately tensed.

She had resisted him. His powers of seduction did absolutely nothing. A person able to resist humans most natural and barbaric of desires was a being to be nervous around. A feeling the devil rarely had.

The doors opened and Callie walked in, smiling at Lucifer and the one-night stand that clung to his arm.

"Morning," Callie said as a wave of nerves hit her. This was always what she wanted to avoid. Lucifer and one of his many sexual encounters.

"Morning." He said as he shifted his stance a little. Causing the one night stands grip to tighten on his arm.

"Why, who's this Luci? You didn't tell me you had a friend staying with you?" The one night stand let out of his arm and smiled at her.

"Hello, Luv. Names John." The blonde who wore a white button shirt and loose red tie around his neck said.

"Callie." She said smiling at him as the elevator opened up at LUX. She gestured for them to go first and John smiled at her.

"We should have invited her last night Lucifer, could have been one hell of a three-way."

Callie laughed at the man's statement.

"John, I don't think…"

Callie put up her hand cutting Lucifer off. "I don't think I would have joined."

"Three ways not your thing Luv?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, sex just isn't."

Lucifer nearly choked on air. "Bloody hell of course!" He shouted out loud. Causing both Callie and John to turn and shoot him a look.

"On, that note. I'm off. Gotta get back to Chas. See you around you sly bastard." John said as he turned and headed out of the night club.

Callie turned and headed black to the DJ booth. Leaving the devil to stand there for a few minutes. Realizing that maybe she wasn't actually a danger to him. Well, maybe not completely.

* * *

 **2012**

 **September 14th**

Lucifer had slowly been communicating with Callie again. A few more words here and there. Not really getting into her business. After all, it was just human nonsense. Things that the devil didn't truly find interesting. Unless it was mischief or sin. Which he had surprisingly caught Callie doing every now and then. If a customer was being overly handy or rude to any of the servers. The second that they stepped away from the table. Leaving their belongings behind. Callie would come out of nowhere. Taking cash out of their wallets, and secretly slipping it into the bar's tip jar.

He would always hold back a laugh every time he saw her do it. He should intervene. Tell her it's wrong, but who is he to stop these humans from sinning? So sin away, he always thought to himself.

He was heading up to his penthouse after the club had closed. Two girls clung to each side of him as they headed up. Callie had gone up before him. Some kind of "cell phone" something the devil didn't possess himself, clutched to the side of her face. A bit of worry seemed to be placard onto her face as she had headed up.

Lucifer just ignored it knowing it wasn't his problem. Until they passed through the floor. He could hear faint noises. They sounded like crying.

"Just ignore it. It's not your problem."

The elevator passed through to his and dinged at once it arrived at the penthouse. He strolled inside to see Maze on the couch playing with her knives. Her head perked up as soon as she heard the elevator sound.

"Ah, Lucifer. Exactly what I needed after a long night." The demon pushed herself off the couch and approached Lucifer and the two women.

"Yes, of course, Maze." He said as he started to lead them to the bedroom. Though as he did he stopped. Maze shot him a look.

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh, yes of course. Just um, forgot to check on something downstairs." He said backing away from them. "Get started without me."

The demon just shrugged. Taking the women and leading them to her boss's bedroom.

Lucifer hit the elevator button and tapped his foot impatiently.

Why was he doing this?

She was just a human. Nothing important.

Nothing special. So why could he never get her out of his bloody head?

He groaned a little as the elevator came up and he slid in. He pressed the button and went down two floors.

He could hear a faint voice as the doors opened.

"No, no you can't!" He heard Callie cry out. He clenched his fists as he headed down to her room.

Was someone in there with her?

He hadn't seen anyone come up there with her. He knew for certain she wouldn't just let a man into her room that's for certain.

"No, stop!" He heard Callie cry out again. His eyes glowed red for a moment. As he rushed over and kicked the door to her room down.

Callie let out a yelp as the door flung open. Lucifer, eyes flashing red for a brief second as he scanned the room.

"Lucifer! What the hell!"

"Nows, not the time to bring up bring up my old job. Now, where's the other person." He said dark eyes scanning the room. Looking for anyone else who may be in the room with her. However, his search seemed to come up short.

"What are you talking about."

"I heard you talking to someone. Clearly in distress, so I came here to make sure you were safe."

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, as she picked up her phone. "Yeah, Jess. I'm fine. Just give me a mom-" the devil quickly snatched the phone out of her hand. Cutting her off completely.

"You listen here if you harm her. In any way. Physically or mentally. I assure you I will have a special place in hell for you. We're I will turn your bones into nothing but liquid every second, of the bloody day! Reminding you of the agony you put this woman through. I will Never let you forget your sins, you bloody wanker!" He roars into the phone just as Callie snatched it back from the devil. Kicking him in the shin as she did.

Catching the devil off guard he stumbled back a bit.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," Callie said into the phone. "Yes, yes. That was him. Yes, he does do a good job at holding up his "devil" act." She shot Lucifer another look. "Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said hanging up.

"Are you crazy!" Callie said glaring at Lucifer.

"I heard you. You were clearly in distress."

Callie groaned again. "I wasn't in distress. At all."

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair a little. "Well, it sure as my old job sounded like you were. So you're welcome, for saving you from a boring conversation."

Callie sprung to her feet and pushed him towards the door. "Out now."

Lucifer leaned back shifting his weight, causing him to fall backward. Causing Callie. To stumble backward in the process. Both of them collapsed to the floor in an entanglement of limbs.

"Seriously!" Callie said as she pushed his tall slender body off of hers. "Lucifer what was that!"

He pulled himself into a sitting position. As he brushed some dust off his Armani suit jacket. "I was trying to get you to stop."

"You could have just said that!" Callie said with a groan. She pulled herself off the floor and moved back to sit on the bed again. Lucifer stood up and sat in a chair.

"So, who was that?"

Callie shot him a look. "Really? That's all you have to say after all that." She laid back down on the bed. "Alright, fine. That was Jess a friend from back home."

"Back home, you don't talk about that much."

"Nether do you."

"Deflecting questions, are we?"

Callie smiled a tiny bit. "Yes, we're both good at that."

* * *

 **2012**

 **September 18th**

Callie had been wandering around when she found the pool one day. The devil had been secretly following her when she did.

On occasion, he would just watch her. Not knowing how to talk to her. Every time they tried to talk to each other. Things went wrong. He was just so...awkward. Something the devil never thought he could be. However around her. He was completely the opposite. He heard her cry from down the hall and took off towards her.

Callie let out a squeal of delight when she stumbled onto the pool. She hadn't wandered LUX much. Always sticking to her room, the main club floor and on rare occasion Lucifer's penthouse. She stuck her hand into the warm water and smiled happily as she did.

Lucifer rushed in to see her bent over. "Callie!"

She quickly turned and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Lucifer."

"I heard you scream?"

She made a face at him. "What's up with you and bursting into situations recently."

Lucifer hadn't really put two and two together until now. She was right, he had come running to her. He guessed it was some part of the fear inside him. One he didn't even understand. He decided just to dodge the question altogether.

"Why did you get all excited about a pool? It's just water, but with more seamen in it."

Callie immediately pulled her hand out of the water. "You didn't."

He stepped closer towards her. "Several times. On those steps." He said pointing towards the shallow end of the water.

"That's disgusting. No longer excited about this." She said getting up and looking up at him. His gaze on the steps in front of them. Most likely reminiscing on past sexual encounters. Callie got a devious idea. She quickly pulled on his suit collar and thrust him into the pool.

Her own kind of revenge for his many recent interruptions and awkward encounters.

Though that quickly came to bite her in the ass.

Lucifer was taken by surprise as his body hit the warm water. He tried to touch the bottom. To stand but the depth was far deeper than he had thought. Scrambling he tried to pull himself back to the surface. Only to splash madly in the process.

Callie's eyes went wide as she dove in after him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and quickly pulling him over to the side. She pulled him up and out of the pool, as he coughed up water.

"You're the lord of the underworld and your don't know how to swim?"

"Well excuse me that there aren't any pools in the underworld."

This got a laugh from Callie as she laid back down on the pool floor. "You know, I could always teach you. If you're interested."

The devil smiled at her sweetly. "That sounds...rather lovely actually."

* * *

Uriel smiled at his sister. His arms folded, as he watched his brother in heaven. "My plan is working perfectly Azrael. As I predicted. All thanks to you." He said patting his younger sister's shoulder as he did.

She looked at him, anger and curiosity hidden behind her eyes as she did. "I hope you know what you're doing Uriel. Lucifer isn't to be trifled with."

Uriel laughed a little at that. "Ah, dear sister. Neither are we." Uriel walked out of the room, off to deal with his other angelic duties.

Azrael sighed again, as she watched Lucifer splash the women that sat beside him. "you better keep her even closer, brother. I don't think you'll be ready for what's to come."

* * *

 **AN: I noticed in a few episodes that there was clealry a pool ether in or outside of LUX. Which I need a wet lucifer...dont judge me.**


End file.
